Kougaiji's science geek
by ladyinred15
Summary: KougaijiXDr.Huan. Slow at first, it'll get better though! read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Huan sat in the lab, shuffling papers and getting work done. _I'm such a damn procrastinator!_ She thought. Gyokumen Koushu had ordered that her and Nii show their progress over the past few months, since the project had started. She had known about this 'due date' for the past few weeks, but didn't get really focused until right then, in the last couple of days. Before that she had just taken her time, and convinced herself that you had to be slow and accurate with science if your going to have success!

"Dr. Huan," Nii had slunk into the lab, and was holding his bunny in unmentionable ways, "It seems that our guinea pig has just dropped by our door. Care to come and get him with me?"

"Guinea pig?" Dr. Huan thought about that for a moment, "But, Gyumaoh's in the throne room…"

"No, my dear fellow scientist, I mean the _other _guinea pig." He continued. She turned around in her chair, a little confused now, and looked at him in a don't-bullshit-a-bullshitter kind of way.

"Alright, whatever." She finally gave in, deciding that it couldn't be _that _bad.

Nii opened the door to the hallway outside of the lab and confronted a tall, stocky youkai with black hair and tattoos on his face.

"Why hello." He said. Dr. Huan stood in the doorway, even more confused then she had been before, "Wow, it looks like he really _got it_!"

"Get out of the way, you fucking pervert!" Dr. Huan finally recognized who the youkai was: Dokugakuji. He was a friend and body guard of Lord Kougaiji. Kougaiji was slumped over, in a piggy back ride on Dokugaku, though, and she could see blood running down the larger youkai's shirt, and it wasn't his own. _What happened to Kougaiji?_ Dr. Huan thought, a little unsure of the position that Dr. Nii had thrown himself into.

"Like I would let some bastard of a scientist like you take care of him!" Dokugakuji snapped, defensively, and slapped Nii's hand away when he tried to touch Kougaiji, "Don't touch him!"

"How cruel you are." Nii said, shaking his head, and wagging his finger back and forth, as though scolding a dog, "Listen, I am a bit shady but I'm also a biological engineer, and your master's in trouble."

Dr. Huan knew that poor Dokugaku wouldn't be able to stand up to that. He'd give in, and let Dr. Nii take care of his prince, despite the fact that Kougaiji would most likely end up even worse then he was in the first place. She suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for letting the other scientists confine that Yaone girl, and then lying about her not being the castle.

"Dr. Huan, are you listening to me?" Nii caught her attention again, and was now scolding her like his pet, making her turn furiously red, "I asked you to bring out the stretcher. It's alright; you were probably just day dreaming, like girls do."

Dr. Huan cursed him out under her breath as she stormed into the lab, and brought out a stretcher like he'd asked before. Dokugakuji carefully set Kougaiji down on the table, obviously trying not to look at the numerous gashes and wounds across his chest. Dr. Huan looked at them, sized them up, but did not react. It was her job as a scientist to seek the truth, help people, but not show her emotions of anything that she uncovered.

As she wheeled Kougaiji's almost motionless form into the lab, she could hear Dr. Nii telling Dokugakuji something:

"But didn't I tell you," He said in that snake like, sneaky voice, "Always hold on to what's most important to you."

Dr. Huan could almost hear Dokugaku's sudden surprise and regret, and she knew that he was having the sudden realization that he couldn't undo this mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-where am I?" Kougaiji spoke to what seemed like emptiness. He was lying on a stretcher, and could see nothing but the ceiling above him. But the familiar gray tiles were the same as they were throughout the castle, so they couldn't help him determine where he was.

"Shh, you should rest. I've healed your wounds, but your still not in good shape." A women's voice came from his left, and he turned his head slightly, and saw …Dr Huan! Kougaiji had completely expected Yaone! Yaone was the one with the soft, kind voice that always looked forward to helping him out! What was this cold, quiet women doing here!

"What the hell are you doing!" He nearly jumped off of the bed, but pain shot through his chest, causing him to stop in almost a sitting position. Dr. Huan placed a hand cautiously in an area that had not been raked open, and eased him back down.

"What on earth happened to you?" She asked, but she didn't sound worried, but flat and unfeeling. He had seen her around the castle many times before, but had never actually talked to her. She seemed to be the kind of women who shot down a man immediately for even talking, if he was trying to pick up on her. She seemed like an ice cold shell, that was incapable of love, or anything that was uncertain, and she dwelled on facts and things that could be proven either correct or incorrect.

"Where's Yaone?" he asked. Dr.Huan lowered her gaze, and he thought he saw some color creeping up her face. Kougaiji took that as a bad sign, "What happened to her! Is she alright!"

"Yes, she's fine. I helped her escape, but no one else can know that I did that, so she left for a while, and I'm taking care of you right now. Don't worry though, Yaone will be back soon, and she'll be safe too." That same flat voice all over again. She was like a computer, "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not? I'll have to tell my superiors how you got so many serious injuries."

"Tsk, fine." Kougaiji was a little annoyed now, but figured that he was just lucky to have her there, rather then Dr. Nii, who would leave him off in a playboy bunny outfit with his luck.


End file.
